Talk:Harry Potter: Wizards Unite
Release date when will this game be releasedAleksi.aikaa.7 (talk) 12:45, September 15, 2018 (UTC) :Looks like summer of 2019. --Ironyak1 (talk) 18:25, April 25, 2019 (UTC) Location info So in watching initial gameplay the name of the real-world location you are at appears in the game (e.g. Milverton Park N.Z.) and also appears to have hidden magical features such as the Ruins shown in the video. Thoughts on whether this should be counted as an appearance for Milverton Park (and many, many other real world locations) in the HP franchise? If it was just a random game event that spawned there then I would say not really noteworthy, but if there are fixed magical features associated with these real world locations, it seems like that would be worth recording here. These articles also may act as a bit of a game guide, AND in-universe guidebook, as to all the locations of the lost magical ruins and whatnot... Has some interesting possibilities for the in-universe nature of the wiki to tie into documenting and guiding users in the game. Thoughts? --Ironyak1 (talk) 18:25, April 25, 2019 (UTC) :If it works the same way as Pokémon Go, and all signs point to yes, we're in for a treat. Game locations seem to pop up based on geo-tagged photos from Google, an approximate number of 5 million around the globe (see this article), not all of them (phrasing it nicely) particularly notable. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 18:32, April 25, 2019 (UTC) Agreed it should be added. Hope that the names are not randomised.--Rodolphus (talk) 18:41, April 25, 2019 (UTC) :My original assumption was that the events for the locations would have been pretty random so there is no reason to bother to note that an acromantula (or any other randomly spawned creature) once appeared in Milverton Park N.Z. However, if the game features are more fixed (as in these magically hidden ruins permanently exist at this location) then it seems more noteworthy IMO. :I'm sure however that there will be thousands and thousands of locations for magical ruins so it may just need to be a list of real-world locations under the Ruins article? I'm hoping there is at least enough variety in the magical features that not every park in the world has a ruins. Guess only time will tell (but it does look like a treat to me currently ;) Cheers --Ironyak1 (talk) 18:51, April 25, 2019 (UTC) Agreed, A huv article, similar to Unidentified Hogwarts Employees would be best, probably Sorted by country. About the random encounters: I already noted something on the Niffler page. We could add things lke " In the 21st century, ... was affected by the Calamity, and was brought back by the SOS Task Force."--Rodolphus (talk) 18:59, April 25, 2019 (UTC) :Yeah, that wording is good (and applicable to most any article) to help provide context for the Appearance in WU. Cheers --Ironyak1 (talk) 19:11, April 25, 2019 (UTC) Maybe we could create seperate lists for each country?--Rodolphus (talk) 17:07, April 26, 2019 (UTC) Trailers - new appearances & info Another trailer is out. One of the frames has some documents related to Grim Fawley, the London Five, and a possible mention of an Italian Ministry. https://youtu.be/VkMmlBmVncg?t=46 I don't have time to tackle any related articles currently so just bringing this new info to everyone's attention. Cheers --Ironyak1 (talk) 19:15, May 14, 2019 (UTC) :Referring to this? Can't find the mention of an Italian Ministry, just one of the Japanese one. I cannot read the Japanese text (but someone on reddit did and it seems to mention Fawley asking the Japanese Ministry for some classified documents, which were denied). The papers also seem to mention two Unspeakables, Regina Rowle and Albert Sallow, given their presence on the log for the Love Chamber seemingly without throwing up any flags. The scrap of paper on the upper right corner is in Brazilian Portuguese and it's someone questioning why the British MoM was chosen as the Calamity World Centre when the Calamity was the work of one of its employees. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 22:58, May 14, 2019 (UTC) ::Sorry, really am short on time, but some of the frames have mentions of various new Ministries, such as Spanish & Japanese here, Chinese here, and Italian here. Also as you noted, various lines in other languages that may be informative - anyone able to read Japanese? (User:ThanatodoraSage might I think)? Cheers --Ironyak1 (talk) 00:28, May 15, 2019 (UTC) ::Also saw that many of the security camera timestamps are for 2019 so we have a clear year for events resulting from the Calamity. Out for now --Ironyak1 (talk) 01:57, May 15, 2019 (UTC) This seems to indicate that the Fantastic Beast: Cases of the Wizarding World took place during 2016. I never had the patience to play through the whole thing, due to how tedious and repetitive the process of progressing in the game for stars are, but unless there were some dialouge going; "Just to think, you've been here one year already!", the events of that game seems likely to have occurred either in 2017, or from 2016-2017, and we sort of progressed down the timeline onto this game.. Maester Martin (talk) 06:52, May 15, 2019 (UTC) :::Japanese part at 0:25 a :::*"史上最大の鳥か？" = "it the largest bird in the history?" :::*"朝日新聞 Digital" = " Digital" (official site: https://www.asahi.com) :::At 0:25 b :::*"古代の危険な魔法を使わない限り、員はどのような手段を用いて禁書を閲覧したのですか？" = (UNSURE!) "Unless dangerous ancient magic were used, how else would the members be able to read the banned books?" :::Chinese part at 0:37 :::*"我們亟欲祝賀這名思慮且施下反咒的「不可說」者。是否可請您們提..." = (literal) "We desire to congratulate this thoughtful and counter-spell casting Unspeakable. Is it possible for you to propose/announce ..." = " We desire to congratulate this thoughtful Unspeakable who casted the counter-spell. Is it possible for you to propose/announce ..." :::Am surprised Asahi made it lol same logo and all. =D :::--Sammm✦✧(talk) 14:52, May 15, 2019 (UTC) I made a screenshot of said documents that can be found here. Maester Martin (talk) 07:44, May 16, 2019 (UTC): :^ Maester Martin: Seth has previously uploaded it under File:WU trailer documents ref.png; I've merged your upload with it since it's the same thing. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 16:51, May 16, 2019 (UTC) Oh, sorry. I wasn't aware the image had been uploaded - must have missed it. Okay, then. ^^' Maester Martin (talk) 17:39, May 16, 2019 (UTC) Help verify Hello, look here what I found! We found the names of the London Five, (which I believe have been confirmed to be four Ministry employees and a reporter from the Daily Prophet, though I have yet to see that specified on this page in particular),we learn (if this source is deemed reliable), that Penelope attended Hogwarts and was a Prefect, we learn - well, lots of stuff! Check it out This seem to put a lot of pieces together, however: *Grim Marshall Fawley are born to Marshall and Lucretia Fawley, members of a pure-blood wizarding family and one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight. (See here ) *Grim attends Hogwarts, and is an academically gifted student. (See here ) *One or both of his parents die while he is still very young. (See here) *After their respective school careers, Grim Fawley and Penelope both join the Ministry. *They both work in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. *A Ministry witch, Gethsemane Prickle, learns the Head Auror has taken notice of the latter and warns him about her. (See here ) *Harry Potter nevertheless decides to forego the normal recquirements and offer Penelope a job in his department. (See here ) *While Penelope Padgett works as an Auror under Harry's direction, going on "adventures", Grim remains on a desk job. *The two fall in love while working alongside one another, and marries one another. (See here ) *They eventually have one daughter and one son, named Melody and Talbot. (See here ) *Penelope Fawley express the belief that her husband is cut out for more than a desk job. *Grim eventually agrees and decides to try to become an Unspeakable. (See here ) *He succeeds in this and join the Department of Mysteries. (See here ) *Around the same time, the Department of Mysteries has a breakthrough. (See here ) *Some time later, four Ministry employees and a reporter from the Daily Prophet disappear from London. (See here ) *The Ministry launches an investigation into their disappearance. The Prophet lists the missing: (See here ) *Gareth Greemgrass assures Grim Fawley that he will do everything in his power and save no expense to find his wife. *Harry Potter is in charge of the investigation, but even so, they fail to locate the missing individuals. (See here ) *The council Greengrass is on (the Council of Magical Law?) decides to close the case. *Grim Fawley sends a memo to Greengrass, pleading with them to re-open the investigation. *Gareth Greengrass replies that he have suggested to Grim's superiors that he takes some time off work. *Grim then turn to his former Head of Department and/or Penelope's immediate superior (Head Auror) Harry Potter, pleading with him to bend the rules and allow him insight into his wife's file and/or the investigaiton files about her, which is, since she's an Auror, confidential. *Grim is furious to learn that the reason given to close the case has to do with gold, check the budgets and writes to the Accounting Department, demanding an explonation for the inconsistencies in the financial records. *He takes it upon himself to find his wife. (See the link above mentioning the children of G & P) *At some point, he request classified documents from the Japanese Ministry without following protocol. *The Calamity is first discovered on a speeding camera on December 14, 2018. *Grim Fawley also falls under suspicion for having caused the Calamity. *As the breaches of the Statutes of Secrecy becomes increasingly worse, Hermione Granger ask Constance Pickering to help her set up a new "department", the Statute of Secrecy Task Force. (instituted under the Department for International Magical Cooperation?) *The British Ministry of Magic becomes The Calamity World Centre, to the dismay of foreign wizards such as those of Portugal. What do you think? Oh, and btw - I admit, Gareth sitting on the Magical Council of Law thing was only a theory, made on a whim because the group only appeared once and sort of usurped the job of the Wizengamot. Perchance it is in actuality a group occupying senior positions in the management of the DMLE and is to whom that other divisions report, but simply took it upon themselves to have a presence in legal proceedings under Bart Crouch as to circumvent the Wizengamot Charter of Rights so he could have an excuse to throw people like Sirius in prison without a trail. In real life, I believe you have the investigators looking for clues, but also someone overseeing their work and assessing their findings to see if they are sufficient for the case to be taken to court. Maybe this council serves the same purpose? Just a thought, based on the name and a hunch. Maester Martin (talk) 11:14, May 18, 2019 (UTC) ::I think the source appears legitimate and I have no objection to any of these bullet points being added to articles. If there is any such time it proves to be an unreliable source, it can be undone but I have found no reason to think it will be. It is based on a beta download, so there could be a few changes in the final version but that can be sorted if it happens. Time will tell if the council Gareth is on is the Magical Council of Law but it is a possible theory. - Kates39 (talk) 14:06, May 18, 2019 (UTC) Hello, Seth! Even more pieces of the puzzle to work with! Maester Martin (talk) 19:44, May 19, 2019 (UTC)